


Drunk in Love

by Ten_Thousand_Malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kinda drunk Alec, M/M, Malec, More Fluff, Questionable Gatorade, Unicorns, imaginary fire, lol, malec is life, no i wasn't on illegal substances while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten_Thousand_Malec/pseuds/Ten_Thousand_Malec
Summary: "Darling, it's all in your head." Magnus tried to tell him as Alec shot him a questionable look."What do you mean ?""The thing you drank, it was a potion — more precisely tests that I was making. Glad it tasted good, though."Alec frowned upon hearing all of this, his facial expression showing that he was deep in thought. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again."You're turning green."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AikaKyomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikaKyomi/gifts).



After a long and tiring day of training, Alec, exhausted, passed through the front door of his boyfriend's apartment, throwing his equipment bag loudly on the floor so that Magnus would acknowledge his presence, which probably didn't work, but hey, it was worth a shot. 

Scanning the room for any sign of life, he saw the familiar little silhouette of Chairman Meow who was stretching himself out on the couch after a long nap. No doubts that Alec must have woke him up with all the noise he made. 

"Sorry for interrupting your nap there, Chairman." Alec apologized as he stroke behind the cat's ears. 

Purring silently at the gentle touch of the shadowhunter, Chairman was deceived when Alec then proceeded to drag his feet along the floor, making his way towards the kitchen. He lazily opened the fridge and looked for something to drink. The mess between bottles and dishes made it difficult to find something, forcing Alec to rummage through without breaking anything. After a long search he finally found something that looked the same as some good ol' Gatorade.

With the help of his foot, he closed the fridge's door and went back in the living room, literally throwing himself on the comfy couch beside Chairman Meow, who jumped in surprise.

Popping up the lid, he brought the bottle to his lips and took a sip. It didn't taste like any Gatorade he was used to, but found the new flavour quite interesting. 

"Oh my — Please tell me you're not drinking what I think you're drinking." Magnus's voice suddenly boomed in the living room.  
"Wha—?" Alec tried to answer, only to see the bottle disappear in a small cloud and reappearing in Magnus's hands. 

For the first time, Alec saw that the warlock was deep in thought and probably nervous, carefully examining the bottle, taking discreet glances at the shadowhunter. 

"Magnus, is everything alright ?"

But Alec wasn't able to even get one small answer out of the warlock. He slouched himself back on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing carefully the man in front of him. Then, out of nowhere, something suddenly didn't feel right. His body started to feel light, just as much as his head did. He brought his hands up to his face, rubbing them by reflexes. 

"Magnus, what did you do to your face ?" Alec suddenly blurted out, squinting his eyes. "It's all blue."

Without moving an inch of his muscles, Magnus's cat eyes finally lifted up for good, suspiciously eyeing up and down his boyfriend. Never breaking the eye contact, he slowly made his way to the nearest mirror, turning around with a twirl to face the mirror before letting out a deep sigh. Oh, poor Alexander. He was going to have a hard time for the next twenty-four hours.

"What'd you do to Chairman Meow again, Mag. I've already told you that wings don't look pretty on cats." he heard Alec say from the living room.

Magnus rushed over, fearing that something must have happened to his precious animal, but chuckled in relief when he saw that nothing has changed, and that it was all in Alec's mind. 

"And cut it off with the flying bubbles, they're getting everywhere. Even in my hair, and it's disgusting." the shadowhunter continued, clearly not aware of his situation.

The warlock watched him trying to push away the non-existent bubbles with a smile on his face, trying not to laugh out loud. Slowly, he approached the couch and sat down beside Alec, taking his hand in his.

"Darling, it's all in your head." Magnus tried to tell him as Alec shot him a questionable look.  
"What do you mean ?"  
"The thing you drank, it was a potion — more precisely tests that I was making. Glad it tasted good, though."

Alec frowned upon hearing all of this, his facial expression showing that he was deep in thought. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again.

"You're turning green."

Surely it wasn't the answer Magnus was expecting, but he went with it, letting out a laugh and getting up to go pick up a cold wet cloth to ease Alec's head. 

♢~♡~♢

"For the millionth time Alec, there isn't any fire consuming my house !" Magnus patiently repeated. 

He did try every spell he knew to reverse the effect, but nothing seemed to work. Alec was simply out of this world, babbling on about things that weren't even real, and the worst part was that he wasn't even ashamed of it like the normal Alec would. But oh how much he will be tomorrow. 

Loud banging on Magnus's front door got him out of his thoughts, snapping his fingers to open the door, not even bothering to ask who it was. As soon as it was done stormed in a very panicked Jace, his eyes about to pop out. However, his expression soon changed to relief when he saw his parabatai on the couch, but a small amount of anger and a little leftover of panic rose right back up.

"Why haven't you answered any of Izzy's or my calls ? Your mom basically ordered all shadowhunters from the establishment to find you and bring you back." he went off, even if Magnus made subtle hand gestures to stop him. Normally, the warlock would've stepped up in the game, but now he was just completely exhausted, which was pretty rare. Seeing that Alec was just staring at him, Jace continued, this time on more gentle tone. "I thought — I thought something had happened to you."

"The new horns on your head really don't fit with your face. And in my opinion, you should probably cut on the purple tan, not sure Clary would like that." Alec finally blurted out, completely ignoring what Jace had just ranted about. 

The blonde looked over at Magnus, who was now calmly petting Chairman Meow, throwing him a "what the hell does he means" glance. The warlock sighed deeply, rolling his eyes and shrugging his shoulders, telling him to just go with it.

Jace squinted his eyes in suspicion as he crossed both of his arms over his chest. 

"What happened to him ?"  
"It's rather complicated." Magnus started but was soon cut off.  
"I'm his parabatai. I think I deserve to know why my best friend is acting as if he took some fucking drugs !"

Magnus's patience was slowly coming at the end of the rope, and even 400 years of existing couldn't match up to this. 

"I was doing experiments with potions, and I needed a place to keep them cool, so I placed them in the fridge. My guess is that Alexander here got mixed up with the bottle and drank one of them." he summarized the best he could.  
"Since when do you make potions ?" Jace asked, his eyebrows lifted. "Never mind, that's not important. What is is how the hell Alec could've just mistaken potions like that."

Magnus hesitated a bit before answering.

"It may of may not have something to do with Gatorade..." he sighed when he saw the confused face of Jace. "Fine. I didn't have any adequate bottles, so I had to do with what I had !" 

Smiling a fake angry smile, Jace shook his head left to right, not believing what the warlock in front of him just said. 

"Hey, do you think unicorns exist ?" Alec suddenly asked, unknowingly breaking the small tension which was floating in the air. "I think they do." 

Both of them slowly turned their heads towards the ill, who him had his head turned towards the window, probably on the lookout for unicorns. 

"You know what ?" Jace started. "Thinking about it, I'll leave him to you."

With that, he slammed the door shut with a chuckle, leaving Magnus alone again with his suffering mess of a boyfriend. 

"Come on," he said while lifting Alec up. "A small nap will certainly help you."  
"But I don't wanna." Alec whined while pushing Magnus away.  
"I can tell that this will be a long night."

♢~♡~♢

"Magnus ?" Alec called, leaving the warlock's bedroom to find his boyfriend. His head seemed dizzy and his stomach felt like it was turned upside down. In fact, he remembered every single thing that happened after he drank what he thought was his damned Gatorade, and let me tell you; boy was he embarrassed. It surely wasn't like him to blurt out random things and make a fool of himself in front of his boyfriend. 

The apartment was pitched dark, considering the fact that it was about 2 o'clock in the morning. Faint noises erupted from what he thought was the living room as well as a little bit of light. He followed the source and saw Magnus, sleeping on the couch and his hair like a mess, the TV still opened. It was freezing in the air as Alec's eyes wandered in search of a blanket, grabbing the one resting at the end of the couch and laying it over Magnus's sleeping body. He then took the remote and turned off the television so that his boyfriend could have a decent sleep after being stuck dealing with him. 

He was about to go back in bed until he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, pulling him to a stop. Turning around, his blue eyes met with some drowsy cat ones, a small 'stay' being whispered between the lips of the warlock. Smiling gently, Alec couldn't possibly think of refusing the offer and slipped under the blanket, placing his arm over Magnus's shoulders, pulling him in so that the warlock could rest on his chest. 

"I'm sorry that I caused you trouble." Alec murmured slowly, not sure if Magnus would hear him.  
"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault." Magnus answered weakly before letting out a yawn. "Beside, it was quite funny."

Alec's face had already turned bright red from embarrassment, his body slightly tensing at the words. He was about to tell his boyfriend to get back to sleep since he largely needed it (or else he would be moody in the morning and Alec surely didn't want that) but was surprised to hear the discreet snoring coming from an already sleeping Magnus. 

Smiling gently, Alec gave a little kiss on his boyfriend's forehead and laid his head back to enjoy a peaceful night of sleep in each other's arms. 

♢•♢•♢

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it :)
> 
> For those wondering, I have the same name as my Tumblr account (Ten_Thousand_Malec), so no, I did not copy this one-shot from Tumblr or whatsoever. I'm also xX_Diamond_Xx on Wattpad, so no plagiarism on this side either. ;)
> 
> Love, TTM.


End file.
